Who We Were Meant To Be
by SKDanielle16
Summary: It started out as an innocent flirtation...but over time, it developed into something much more. Ups and downs, a Christmas party, a bumpy plane ride. It was all a part of their journey to each other and to who they were meant to be. RxD.


_**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**_

_**Who We Were Meant to Be**_

_**Rated M**_

It started out as an innocent flirtation.

The first time I laid eyes on him, I was walking through a hallway on the second floor of my office building, eyes never straying from the watch that wrapped around my wrist.

I was running late to my first meeting of the day, but it was alright. It was my company after all so the meetings didn't officially start until I arrived.

My heels clacked in rhythm along the tiled floor as I strutted past the cubicles of our tech wing.

Today I'd be consulting with a few of the geniuses from the IT branch of my business about our search engine optimization goals and how we planned to increase our website hits.

I was rehearsing what I wanted to say in my head when I bumped straight into an unsuspecting man who just so happened to be carrying an open laptop in one hand and a mug full of scalding coffee in the other.

"Shit!" I cried as the coffee splashed all over my blouse and sunk quickly through the fabric and onto my skin. I made brief eye contact with the man as he muttered something in a different language. He pressed the buttons on the computer madly as he wiped at the coffee that had spilled onto the keyboard. When it proved to be of no use, he seemed to finally notice me and my predicament.

Rushing into the nearest ladies room, I quickly started taking off my top. The door opened as I stood there in my bra, wiping away at my red skin with a cold wet paper towel.

"Oh!"

The man covered his eyes almost instantly, stumbling over his own feet before regaining his balance and turning around to give me privacy.

"I am _so_ sorry!"

Smirking at his obvious flustered state, I stopped what I was doing and crossed my arms.

"About which part, the coffee or walking in on me in my bra?"

He cleared his throat as he struggled with what to say next.

Before I could control myself, I burst with laughter. He started to turn around then, probably to see what I suddenly found so hilarious.

He faced me then, purposefully maintaining eye contact. I uncrossed my arms and then picked up my discarded shirt from the sink.

The royal blue button up was now half brown and smelled like Starbucks. I sighed. There was no way I could walk into my meeting like this.

That left only one other option.

"Give me your shirt."

"Excuse me?" His eyes widened from behind his glasses and one of his full brows lifted slightly. He was afraid.

"I said, give me your shirt."

I considered his wardrobe choice, imagining how his plain white tee would look with my trousers. Of course I skipped out on wearing a blazer today. I could've easily pulled the look off with a blazer on top.

"But—"

"No buts. I'm on my way to a meeting that I'm already," I glanced down at my watch, "fifteen minutes late for. Half of that is your fault."

He glanced at me guiltily and for a brief second, I felt bad for manipulating him but he burned me with his damn coffee and now I was super late! I needed a quick fix and this was my only foreseeable option.

I folded my arms across my chest again and noted how his eyes dropped a couple inches lower before quickly dragging themselves back up again.

He made a sound of discontent before appeasing me and reaching around to lift the shirt off his body.

As he pulled the article of clothing from his chest, I gaped.

_He was built like a god. _

Clearing my throat as his uncertain gaze met mine again, I refocused my thoughts on the situation at hand and took the shirt from him.

Slipping it over my head, I visciously tucked it into my pants before turning around to examine myself in the mirror. It wasn't great, but it would have to do.

I threw my other shirt in the trash before reaching for the door handle. Luckily, the meeting room was only a few doors down.

Not wanting to be a total bitch, I paused. "Do you have anything else to wear?"

He nodded. "There's a jacket at my desk."

He walked over to me and then pointed at a little cubicle over by the window.

"Okay, wait one moment."

Rushing over to his desk, I noticed the glitching screen on his laptop and then the almost empty mug that said _#1 Uncle_. I grabbed the zip up jacket and then hurried back over to the restroom to hand it to him.

He slipped it on easily and to my dismay, covered up his chiseled physique. _Maybe next time_, I thought to myself.

He slipped past me and returned to his desk, offering a quiet thank you before getting back to his dysfunctional device.

I admired him for a moment longer than necessary and then got to my meeting.

An hour or so later, when the meeting was finished, I exited the room and returned to the accented man's cubicle, but he was nowhere to be found.

Taking a sticky note from his desk, I scribbled down a quick note and then held it up, rereading what I'd written. Smiling to myself, I stuck the note to his mug and then left the tech wing to return to my own office located on the top floor.

_I owe you one. Sorry about the laptop. Get another one and have your supervisor put it on the company card. My treat. _

_P.S. I'm keeping the shirt. _

.

"I told you I'm not doing that anymore."

Nudging my coworker aside, I stepped around him and walked back over to the dry erase board that covered nearly an entire wall of my office.

I bent over to grab a marker from where it had fallen to the floor.

Adrian's hands gripped my waist as his hips came in contact with mine. He was already hard. I groaned.

"It's been two weeks, Rose." His hips ground gently into me before he pulled away as I moved back into a standing position. "I need you."

Pulling the cap off the marker, I started jotting down our numbers for the quarter. I wanted to focus on work.

"Find someone else to tickle your fancy," I said, pausing. "I heard your secretary is more than willing."

He raised an eyebrow and ran one of his hands through his tousled brunette locks. His green eyes danced. "Sydney?"

I nodded, checking over my work.

"I'm not interested in Sydney." He came closer, this time resting his chin on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist.

His lips caressed my neck, tickling me.

"I want you," he whispered into my ear, tugging at my ear lobe gently with his teeth.

"You're my CFO." I explained, pointing to the numbers I'd written. "You're supposed to care about this stuff."

His hands moved to my shoulders as he turned me around. Sighing, I put the marker down and gave him the attention he so desperately wanted.

He brushed my hair away from my neck and then leaned down to kiss the skin there.

"I do care. You know that."

His hand trailed down to my waist and then lower and underneath my skirt. He tore into my pantyhose with his fingers and then pushed the thin fabric of my underwear to the side and started running his fingers up and down my slit.

The tension in my shoulders started to fade away as he worked. An uncontrollable moan slipped past my lips as my eyes closed.

"There we go…" he trailed off, before stopping his ministrations altogether.

I opened my eyes, ready to ask why he'd stopped, but I had my answer when he slowly fell to his knees in front of me.

I leaned back into the board to brace myself as he pushed my skirt up and pulled my panties down.

His head disappeared between my thighs and I let him take me up and away.

When it was over, he licked the evidence of my arousal from his lips and then walked back over to the board. A satisfied smirk covered his lips.

"Alright, let's talk about next month's income statement."

.

After Adrian left, I sat in my office chastising myself for letting him distract me into submission.

It hadn't taken much and for that I blamed myself. If things ended badly between us, it would mean shit for business.

He was a great asset to my company. The best of the best, and I couldn't lose him. This thing between us was super casual, but he was wanting it more and more frequently.

I chewed my bottom lip as my eyes locked onto the spot where I'd come undone just an hour earlier. We especially needed to stop doing it in my office.

A low clearing of the throat along with a gentle knock at my door pulled me out of my trance.

"May I have a moment, Ms. Hathaway?"

Brown eyes gazed into mine from across the room. I perked up in my seat, nodding. "It's you."

The handsome tech guy chuckled sheepishly before taking a few steps deeper into my office. I gestured for him to sit and he did after a second's hesitation.

"Come to see what I look like with my clothes on?" I poked, wanting to see what reaction I would get out of him. HR would have my head if they saw how I was acting. First the oral sex and now this.

The first time around when we were in the restroom together was just my usual sass, but this time, I teased him intentionally. Call me sick, but there was something about his timidness that did it for me.

Perhaps it was the feeling of having the upper hand, of being able to catch him off guard and make him feel like I was pushing him just a smidge out of his comfort zone.

His mouth opened and closed twice. I fought the urge to grin.

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and then sat straighter in his chair. It appeared he was here on business. _Not for pleasure unfortunately. _

I fantasized for just a second, wondering what it'd be like to be held captive under the control of his hands and his tongue. I shivered.

He cleared his throat. "I must apologize again for that, Ms. Hathaway. I should've been paying better attention. Had I known it was you…" He paused as if he was replaying the incident in his mind, "And then the bathroom…"

He couldn't meet my gaze. It was then I decided to have a bit more fun.

"Do you always barge into the ladies room unannounced?"

He glanced up from his hands quickly, adamant to deny my claim. His head shook right to left animatedly. "Certainly not."

I rose from my seated position and then walked around my desk until I came to a stop beside him and sat against the mahogany piece of furniture.

"Good. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Your note, I couldn't ask you to do that. It was my own fault—"

"Nonsense." I waved my hand as if to say 'no big deal'. "I wasn't paying much attention either so it appears we are both at fault." I shot him a friendly smile set him at ease and to show I was being genuine.

I didn't want to completely scare him off.

"But—"

"It's the least I can do for one of my employees. I insist."

He pursed his lips and then focused on something. I followed his eyes to my leg where the pantyhose I put on this morning was very obviously running due to the hole Adrian had created.

I shifted to hide the evidence, crossing one leg over the other.

We locked eyes.

"Only if you insist."

I leaned into him, dropping my voice down like a child with a secret, grinning mischievously. "Oh, I insist."

"Well then," my employee stood up, dwarfing me. The height difference was almost laughable. I was short, but my heels made me appear taller. This man still towered over me. "You must allow me to buy you a new shirt to replace the one that's ruined."

"You've already given me a replacement, remember?"

I remembered very well. I would never admit that I'd actually worn his shirt to sleep the past couple of nights. It smelled so good and had the perfect oversized fit on me.

"That doesn't count."

I paused.

"How about instead of a new shirt, you buy me dinner?"

He searched my face, looking for any sign of insincerity. Oh no, I meant it. I wanted him to take me out. I had the feeling he'd never build the courage to ask me himself so this was my way in. He just had to want it like I did.

The slight upturn of his full lips gave me his answer before he could speak.

"Deal."

.

His name was Dimitri.

He had written it clearly and neatly on a small slip of paper for me with the promise of making dinner plans soon.

Crazily enough, I was looking forward to it.

I wasn't a sap. The casual arrangement I had with Adrian was enough evidence of that.

In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I'd been out on an actual date. Not that I considered this dinner a date per se. Did Dimitri see it that way?

Logging into the employee database, I keyed in his first name to read up on any information I could find about him.

_Dimitri Belikov_

_Age 29_

I scrolled through the bland information aimlessly. He lived about fifteen minutes away judging by the zip code and had some of his paychecks deposited to a bank in Russia.

_A Russian spy, perhaps? Kinky. _

Probably not. More than likely, he was sending his checks back home.

How sweet, a family man.

My thoughts soon turned bitter as I lamented over my own lack of family stability and I exited the page. If I was being honest, I felt a little guilty for researching him as well.

.

Dinner turned into coffee.

My phone pinged just as I was gathering my things to head home for the day.

It was pouring rain outside and I looked forward to slipping into bed with a glass of bourbon, but then I was presented with a better option.

_Can't do dinner tonight. How about coffee instead?_

The change of plans had me laughing at my own expense.

He just wanted to be friends. _Noted_.

I met him downstairs in the lobby, taking notice of how handsome he looked bundled up in a coat with a scarf.

He was sans glasses today, which put his face on full display. I could admire him sufficiently this time and boy was there a lot to admire.

We greeted each other before leaving the building and walking down the street to a small coffee shop that also served pastries.

The only other occupants in the shop were two families with young children whose faces were covered in various sugars and jelly.

_Yep. Definitely just friends. _

.

Time passed like it always does.

After our friendly conversation over two cups of coffee and a shared donut, we parted ways.

Aside from the random run in at the office, I did not see much more of Dimitri Belikov. When we did happen to cross paths, of course I flirted like my life depended on it, but it never amounted to anything but shared glances and suggestive smiles.

Back to Adrian I went.

On a particularly frustrating day at work — a big deal had fallen through — I sat secluded in my office with the door shut, something I usually only did when I was in a private meeting or with Adrian _conducting business_.

The reason today being that I was just plain pissed. The world could go fuck itself for all I cared.

My temper boiled over as I fought to urge to call the business owner who bailed on me and give them a piece of my mind. If they couldn't see the benefit of working with us, then they were morons.

My hand hovered over my phone. I knew better than to let my anger get the best of me but I was full of rage.

I lifted my phone, knowing it was a really bad idea.

The door swung open before I could press a single button and Adrian sauntered in, a binder with this week's numbers in hand.

His usual smirk was in place.

I glared at him. "The door was shut."

"I noticed." He set the binder down in front of me.

"So then why did you come in?" I bit, hoping each syllable came out more threatening than the last. Adrian seemed unphased which only pissed me off more.

"I had to make sure you weren't loving up on some intern." He joked, looking only half serious. "Your door is almost never closed."

"Thought you'd be smart enough to take the hint, Ivashkov."

His hand flew to his chest as a look of comical horror crossed his good looking face. "Calling me by my last name, _Hathaway?_ I'm wounded."

I groaned and put my palm to my face. He was ridiculous. "Please fuck off."

"Now why would I do that on a fine day like this?"

I did not move a muscle. "Because I'm pissed and want to be alone."

"All the more reason to stay."

I lifted my head to look at him. "You know the deal with Anderson fell through."

He nodded, before shedding his blazer from his shoulders. He tossed it into the back of a chair and then started undoing his cufflinks. "I do."

The way he was brushing off my anger like it meant nothing to him was really testing my temper.

"Adrian—"

"Hush," he started. "The door is closed. No one else is coming in because they don't want to face your wrath." He shed his button up now, letting it fall to the floor without regard to wrinkles. He stood before me in just his trousers. "Now let me ease some of that tension for you."

Before I knew it, I was sprawled across my desk with Adrian furiously thrusting into me from behind. His fingers dug into my hips so roughly I thought I'd bruise. I bit my lip trying to contain my moans.

My breasts stuck to the wood tabletop almost painfully. The upper half of my body was completely bare but I still wore my skirt. There was something hot about being half-dressed while doing the dirty. Maybe it had to do with the idea that there wasn't enough time to remove every piece of clothing, that you had to have each other _now_.

I whimpered as he bent over, still plunging in and out of me, to kiss my hair. He wrapped a hand around my neck, lifting my head up, and then buried his head into my locks. He moved frantically at that point. We were both getting close.

A small creaking sound that could've easily been mistaken for the desk shifting under our weight came from just to the left of us.

My eyes widened as the door to my office creeped open, revealing two familiar brown eyes.

I moaned loudly when our eyes locked, so loud that Adrian moved his hand from my neck to my mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound. His head was still buried in the crook of my neck.

Half of me wanted to tell Adrian to stop, that someone had walked in on us, but the sight of Dimitri staring so vividly into my eyes as I was being fucked was enough to make me cum instantly.

With my eyes locked onto his, I threw my head back and moaned again as I fell apart. Every nerve ending felt tingly. I broke eye contact for just a moment as I closed my eyes to catch my breath. It was the most intense orgasm I'd ever experienced, every sensation amplified.

When I opened my eyes a moment later, the door was shut and Dimitri was gone.

Adrian thrust a couple more times before coming undone himself, none the wiser of our little voyeur. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Me on the other hand? I had masturbation material for the rest of my life.

.

I fought the urge to say something for weeks. Weeks.

We'd pass each other in one of the halls and I'd search his eyes, looking for any sign of...well, anything, but he always avoided my stare.

Certainly he couldn't just go on like nothing had happened. You don't just walk in on someone mid coitus and not acknowledge it. Especially if you've been caught doing so. _Especially_ if the person being pounded very obviously enjoyed the encounter.

But he never said a word.

Maybe he was offended?

Maybe he was disgusted. Maybe he was going to quit.

Everyday I opened my email half expecting a very angry letter from HR explaining the legal risk I'd taken by not only fucking a coworker in my office but being stupid enough to not lock the door.

But it never did.

And Dimitri stayed at his job mysteriously enough.

.

Christmas came around and so did our annual festive office party. The lobby was transformed into a winter wonderland. I shelled out the cash for a complete upscale North Pole transformation. Trees decorated the space, along with tinsel and stringed lights.

Every employee was invited and encouraged to come. Free food was being served, and an open bar was provided as well. There was karaoke, games, and even a raffle to win prizes.

The studies on employee morale and creating a rewarding experience for your workers (both intrinsically and extrinsically) was too telling to ignore. Our sales surged around the holidays, so I didn't see the harm in going all out for one night only.

With a drink in hand, I bounced from group to group of employees. I was buzzed but nowhere near drunk. It would not have been professional of me to do so and I was trying to be on my best behavior as of late, which meant no more Adrian.

Speaking of Adrian, he had yet to make an appearance. Also noticeably missing was Sydney.

Confused about my feelings, I got on the elevator and escaped the loud clatter of my tipsy employees. The doors stopped at the next floor and I got off. I could still hear the thumping of the bass from the music one floor below but the noise was soft enough that it wouldn't disturb me.

I took a sip of my drink as I walked aimlessly throughout the office. After a few feet, I removed my heels for more comfort.

The floor was mostly dark, aside from the light that bled in from outside through the windows that lined the walls.

A yellow glow emitted from one corner of the hall and like a fly, I was entranced by its light — curious more like — and walked toward it, wanting to find its source.

The building should've been empty save for the party going on downstairs. I sure as hell knew I wasn't paying anyone overtime right now because those funds partially went toward the fake snow that dusted the ground on the level below.

Low humming followed by a machine sounding jingle tone came from the direction of the light. It sounded like a distorted phone ringing. As I drew closer, I recognized the familiar tone of a video chat app we used often in the business.

Who was up here trying to video chat with someone?

I swore if I found Adrian and Sydney locked in some gross position, I'd wretch louder than ever.

Again the ringing sound began until the call was accepted. I heard unrecognizable friendly banter back and forth and moved closer until a familiar accent spoke.

I froze but it was too late for me to escape. I'd ventured too close and I was directly in the line of Dimitri's sight.

His eyes immediately found mine, locking on like they had on multiple occasions. The most recent being…

I shuddered.

He hadn't acknowledged my existence since that day and now I'd unintentionally forced him into it.

_Damn. _

He mumbled something swiftly to whomever was on the other line and then slammed his laptop shut. The one I had paid for, I presumed.

I held my hands up in surrender before taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, didn't know anyone else was up here."

I moved to turn away, but he stopped me.

"Shouldn't you be at the party?" he asked, his voice steady and curious, not at all like he hated my guts.

I took a step closer so we could see each other more clearly in the dim lighting. He was handsome as ever. A throbbing from between my thighs started just then.

"I could ask you the same," I offered, moving even closer. He didn't move so I took it as a sign that my proximity was okay.

Silence clouded us and I took it as my opportunity to get what I wanted to off of my chest.

"Dimitri, about what you saw—"

He broke my gaze and my hope of earning his forgiveness plummeted. He fiddled with his thumbs.

"You don't have to apologize, Ms. Hathaway."

"Rose." I corrected.

"Rose." He mended. "I should've have knocked. What you do in your office is none of my business nor does it concern me."

He ran a hand through his long hair before tying it up with a band. I had noticed that he wore his hair back when he worked, but would keep it down when he was relaxed and comfortable.

I sighed.

"Still, it was completely unprofessional. And I'm sorry for what you saw."

I couldn't bring myself to say the words, _I'm sorry for exploiting you for my own pleasure and for not stopping when you walked in and for using your gaze as a means to get off. _

He could read between the lines.

Dimitri nodded and I braced myself for whatever else he had to say. Instead, he sighed once more and ran his hands through his hair frustratingly only to grow angrier when he remembered he'd tied it back already. He tore the tie from his strands and then stood suddenly.

I remained frozen, waiting to see what he'd do next. This was the biggest show of emotion I'd witnessed from him in...well, ever.

He muttered something in Russian that I couldn't understand before his eyes locked on me. In a few swift steps, he was directly in front of me, pulling me into his arms and guiding his lips down to mine.

_God, yes_.

I moaned into his open mouth as he bent down and lifted my legs up so he carried my full weight. I wrapped my legs around him, melting at the feeling of his length pushing through his trousers.

His tongue ravaged my own, fighting for dominance. I gave it to him. I was a submissive puddle under his touch.

He took me to his desk and sat me down. I shoved the papers that scattered the table aside, careful not to spill whatever he had in his mug anywhere.

He grinned briefly before pulling me back to him. Fisting his shirt, I wanted him as close as humanly possible. Nothing would be close enough. Not until we were skin to skin.

As if he could read my thoughts, he lifted his shirt over his head in a movement that took me back to the first time we met. Like then, I gawked at his bare chest.

This time was so much better though, because now I could touch him. So I did just that.

He nudged my thighs apart before his fingers slipped under my red sweater dress to where I needed him most. I was already soaked. To make matters worse, after touching me, he lifted his coated fingers from underneath my dress and to his mouth where he sucked greedily on my juices.

Aching for him, I forced his hand back down to my pussy where he stuck two fingers in forcefully. I moaned even louder. His fingers curled back and forth as he hit my spot over and over again.

His thumb came down on my clit and rubbed the nub in circular motions. I could hardly keep it together then. His focus was completely on my body, and god did I love that, but I needed to see his eyes.

I broke our kiss and pulled back slightly. I trembled as he continued his motions, refusing to let up.

"Dimitri, look at me," I begged. It was what I wanted most.

His brown eyes opened from beneath his full lashes and one more brush of his thumb over my bundle of nerves was all I needed to fall over the edge.

I cried in pleasure, throwing my head back.

But it wasn't over. Dimitri pulled me closer to the edge of his desk and then disappeared from sight. His warm tongue lapped at my folds a moment later and I searched for something — _anything_ — to grab onto.

He was relentless, tonguing my clit at varying speeds until the pressure slowly started to build again. _He was going to make me cum again. _

Reaching between my legs, I pulled my dress up until I could see his face again. I tugged at his hair and rocked gently into his mouth.

I groaned frustratingly and he opened his eyes to look at me as his tongue licked and licked and licked.

"Fuck," I cried as my body shook with my second orgasm. I collapsed back into the wall behind his desk and took a second to breathe. "Oh my god. That was...that was…"

I was at a loss for words.

He chuckled breathily before laying a small kiss onto my bruised lips. I could taste myself on his mouth and it was incredibly satisfying.

After fantasizing about this moment for months, it had finally happened and it was better than anything I could've ever imagined.

I sighed happily before shifting into a more comfortable position.

Dimitri grabbed me again, holding me in his arms.

"I'm not done yet, Roza."

.

I walked the halls with a shit eating grin on my lips. Last night had the most incredible night of my life, hands down. Nothing would ever top it. For that I was certain.

After making me cum twice, he took me to my office and had me on every surface available.

We ended up against the window at one point, on my desk, on my chair, before ending up entangled with each other on the floor.

He stroked my hair in a gentle motion, something no one had ever done for me before.

One of us arms wrapped tightly around my side, keeping me pressed to his chest.

My heart was racing but I also felt incredibly at peace. It was a feeling unlike any other I'd ever experienced. I felt safe.

Thinking back, most of the sex I'd had in my life was fast and pretty much emotionless. I knew how to fuck. What I didn't know was how to cuddle afterwards.

I had never been a fan of the whole spending the night thing after one night stands. I had never wanted to before, but something about this felt like heaven.

I smiled softly. Was I becoming a sap?

"What's on your mind?"

Dimitri's chest rumbled as he spoke. Shifting slightly, I leaned up on my elbow and turned so I could see his face clearly. He smiled at me happily and I was willing to bet I wore the same goofy grin on my face.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I could hear you thinking," he mumbled before placing a small peck on my forehead.

I laughed quietly and then rested my head on his chest for a moment, relishing in the sound of his heartbeat, before lifting it again.

"I was thinking about how much I enjoyed this."

He nodded, urging me to continue.

"All of it. Not just the sex...but this part right here." I gestured to us snuggling. "I don't ever get to this part."

He frowned. "Why's that?"

I shrugged. "I guess I never wanted to before."

"But you are enjoying it?"

"I am. With you, I am." I kissed his chest and then placed my head back down. We were quiet after that, content to just exist together in this moment of pure bliss.

I played with the light spatting of hair on his chest as he drifted off to sleep. Soon enough, a light snoring emitted from him, relaxing me enough to where I thought I could fall asleep as well.

But my mind was racing.

What did this mean?

Why did he do it?

Why had he avoided me like the plague for almost a month only to jump me after one short conversation. I had so many questions.

But they could wait.

Before I realized it, I too was asleep.

When we woke up a couple hours later and ventured downstairs together, the party was dying down. It was almost midnight and people were starting to head home.

Dimitri stayed with me as we waited around for everyone to file out so I could lock up the building.

He walked me to my car and kissed me goodnight before we promised to talk soon.

Now it was the next day and I was ready to hash it out. I wanted to know every single thought he had.

Using my position to my advantage, I called for Dimitri to be sent to my office for a "'meeting".

My secretary could tell I was in a joyous mood. The strange look on her face as she announced his arrival was enough to convince me that I must've come off as a miserable lump any other day.

"Dimitri," I greeted breathlessly as he appeared.

He smiled as he stepped through the door frame. Lissa, my secretary, shut the door behind him, giving us privacy.

"Roza."

"Were you busy?" Suddenly I felt nervous. I never felt nervous.

He shook his head before taking a seat opposite me. He seemed relaxed, quite the opposite of how I felt.

"I thought we should talk," I explained.

"I agree."

.

"It made me so jealous to see you like that with him." His fists clenched as recalled the moment. "You weren't mine so I had no right. I didn't step up when I had the chance, when you gave me the chance. I had no right, and yet, to see him with you in that way…" he trailed off. "And then to see that he made you…" he struggled to finish his statement.

"It wasn't him that made me cum," I admitted sheepishly, trying to make him feel better. "It was you."

He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

I continued. "You watching me as I was...it was the most erotic experience of my life. Until last night, of course." The shit eating grin returned to my face.

He was dumbfounded for a moment.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes, really. Is that so hard to believe? I chased after you. How could my attraction to you be a surprise?"

He shrugged. "I know you did, but I guess I just couldn't believe you'd be interested in me."

"Why not, Dimitri?"

"Because you're so successful. You could have anyone you wanted. Why would you go after some quiet, reclusive guy like me?"

I thought about his question. "I can't explain it. It's like...after the moment I really noticed you, you were the only thing I noticed."

"But what about Adrian?"

I waved my hand in the air dismissively. "Adrian and I are not serious. It was a stress reliever and a way to pass the time." I hesitated to continue, to be vulnerable. "I'm actually quite lonely."

He reached out to me and I moved closer until I was in his lap, in his arms.

He kissed me softly, pulling the glasses off of his face when they got in the way. He had decided to wear them today. He looked dashingly handsome with them on.

"I am too."

He went on to explain how he lived in America on his own and had moved here four years prior to make something of himself to help support his family back home.

I sat enthralled by his voice as he talked about his family with an excited look on his face.

I didn't talk much, not that I'd have much to share. My father had disappeared from my life when I was born and my mother and I did not have a good relationship. When I was young, she worked long shifts to provide for me and we'd never developed a healthy relationship or grown close because of it.

"You miss them," I observed aloud.

He was quiet for a minute. "I do."

"Have you been back?"

He shook his head. "No, I send most of what I make to them. They need it more than I do."

I frowned.

"Hey, it's okay. I've come to terms with it. What about your family?"

I froze, my body tensing. I had successfully avoided talking about me thus far.

He hesitated, noticing the chill that ran through my body.

He had shared so much with me. He was being vulnerable and it was only fair that I did the same. As I began explaining to him why I was the way that I was, I realized that I did not only want to share with him because he had shared with me, but also because I wanted him to truly know me

I couldn't explain it. There was just _something_ different here.

By the time I was done explaining how I was raised, an hour had passed.

I stood, noting how he had not asked me to get off his lap once despite the fact that there was no way his leg wasn't asleep.

"We can continue this later? I think it's time we get back to work. Don't need anyone getting suspicious," I winked, wanting to lift the mood.

.

"I can't believe I used to think you were shy," I gasped, pulling the sheet up to cover my chest.

There was _nothing_ shy about what he'd just done to me.

He laughed, pulling me into his arms.

"My mama always did call me a quiet soul, reserved." A faraway look graced his face, something that happened often when he spoke of his family. His mama especially.

A question popped into my head. "What made you daring enough to kiss me at the Christmas party?"

It took him a moment to answer.

"I had had enough of avoiding you, of refusing my desire to pursue you, to be honest." He paused.

"Why did you refuse yourself?"

He shrugged. "Dumb reasons. I didn't deserve you, you could do better, _you're my boss._ It's why I chickened out of dinner."

I nodded. "That last part _is_ true, but if I'm the boss, don't I get to decide what's okay?"

We both laughed, before Dimitri continued. "And if I'm being honest, I had dipped into some of the alcohol from the party."

I laughed, shoving his side playfully.

"Well I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

We cuddled silently for a moment before the words just fell out of me. It had only been a couple months of this..._us, _but it was how I felt.

"I love you, Dimitri."

He kissed me deeply then and pulled back when we were both out of breath.

"I love you too, Roza."

.

"Happy Birthday."

I placed a small envelope into my boyfriend's hands before resting back onto the couch in our flat.

Anticipating his reaction, I held my breath as he ripped open the small package.

"Roza…" he trailed off as he realized what I'd done.

Two tickets round trip to Baia, Russia.

He was going home and I was going with him.

.

I gripped his hand tightly as the plane hit a rough patch of turbulence.

Inhaling deeply, I wiped the sweat off my hands as the plane righted itself again.

"I hate flying. I do it so much that you'd think I'd be used to it by now…"

Dimitri placed a small kiss to my white knuckles before starting up a conversation we both knew was his attempt to distract me from the bumpy ride.

We were over water and all I could think about was our odds of survival if we plummeted into the ocean.

"Roza," he started, using one hand to guide my chin so I was forced to look at him. "You're going to be okay."

"Uh huh…" I nodded, not really listening. The plane was shaking again. _Tell me why I decided to come with him? _He could've come alone.

_No. _I wanted to meet his mama.

"I love you, milaya."

"I love you, too," I responded robotically, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Do you?" He asked. He was teasing me, I thought, but there was something in his voice that seemed off.

I nodded. "Of course I do."

"Roza, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tearing my eyes away from the window and the rattling wing I could see outside, I swallowed thickly. He gently tugged on my chin again.

"Do you want the same with me?"

I searched his eyes, seeing vulnerability. _Yes, I did. _I nodded, hoping the fear would subside.

My seatbelt dug deep into my waist as the plane lurched forward. My eyes clenched shut. Other passengers were restless as well, save for the few who considered this normal.

"Then marry me."

My eyes sprang open and suddenly all was forgotten. The plane could have broken apart at the seams at that point and I'm not positive I would've noticed.

"What?" _He was asking this now?!_

"Be my wife."

He was being serious. He pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Oh my god."

The plane continued to vibrate. A small announcement from one of the pilots from the cockpit promised we'd be out of the clouds soon.

"Let me introduce you to my mama as my fiancée, Roza. Marry me."

My lips trembled as I stared into the eyes of the man that had brought out the best of me.

I was walking through life aimlessly with only work as a means to pass the time and in a way, so was Dimitri.

Neither of us had anyone to come home to, someone to call ours, someone to love, and then we met and everything eventually fell into place.

We became who we were meant to be, the best versions of ourselves.

We had stepped out on a limb and moved in together fairly quickly and that had worked out better than I could've ever expected.

Everything about coming home to him felt right.

It was then I realized he _was_ my home. Anywhere he was would be home for me.

The plane steadied. We were out of the clouds.

I was ready to leap.

"There's nothing I want more than to be your wife."

_And then they lived happily ever after._

_**A/N: Aw, I had fun writing that one. Just a spark of inspiration and then this whole thing came out of me. It's just intended to be a one-shot so to those who read my chapter fics, don't worry! I plan to focus on those mainly. I just get sidetracked sometimes. If you enjoyed this, please let me know. I love hearing from you guys. **_


End file.
